1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the construction of valves for controlling a flow of air or other fluid.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many prior art devices actuated by fluid under pressure, such as pneumatic piston and cylinder assemblies, elaborate piping has been provided for delivery of the fluid. Some systems for fluid delivery require high precision machining of parts. In is desirable to provide a relatively simple and reliable valve which can be economically manufactured and is easy to operate.